


a new scar to take in stride & a promise implied

by starrydreams



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury, UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Uuuuuh, its short but cute so, lup gets hurt and barry tends to her Wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: In a new cycle, Lup gets into a fight standing up for her boyfriend. She gets injured and a worried Barry tends to her wound.





	a new scar to take in stride & a promise implied

**Author's Note:**

> so short............ but i wrote this at like 11pm so ................................... i hope you like it????

     The new planet that they found wasn’t exactly the friendliest. Most of the residents disliked the fact that there are strangers wandering through their towns, and the crew was still working on gaining their trust. Barry had been attempting to talk to some of the people in one of the nearby shops and they were anything but amused. One moved to attack him, and Lup thanked whatever gods may exist that she tagged along. It was nothing that she couldn’t handle, that she wasn’t used to. The only thing that she was upset about was that she wasn’t able to make the first move, earning her a cut on her arm.

     Barry nearly lost it when he saw that she was bleeding. The two quickly returned to the Starblaster, where he dragged Lup to the medical bay.

     Lup sat on one of the few beds that they had in the room, while Barry sat on a chair in front of her. He had a number of cleaning supplies and bandages, which she questioned if they actually needed. Surely the cut wasn’t bad enough to warrant a million layers of Fantasy Ace Bandages. Though, she decided not to argue with him when she saw how concerned he looked. (A look that quickly changed to flustered when she took her shirt off so he could have better access to the cut.)

     A silence fell over them as he went to work cleaning the cut. It wasn’t anything serious, no, but Barry couldn’t help but feel… hurt? It was odd. Lup got hurt, and it felt as if he got hurt too. A soft sigh escaped his lips.

     “You need to be more careful.”

     Lup blinked, her gaze which had been previously fixed on her arm was now on Barry. A grin spread across her lips and she tilted her head slightly. “But I looked cool, didn’t I?”

     “You did,” he admitted, beginning to wrap the now clean cut, “but you got hurt.”

     “It barely even hurts, Barry. I’m fine.”

     “I know but I’m-.. I care about you a lot, and I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

     Lup stared at Barry in what she couldn’t decide was shock or surprise. There was a very thin line between the two. She took in his words, repeating them in her head as she scanned his face. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly in concern and a bit of frustration. He chewed on his bottom lip, and if it were appropriate in the situation, she would have kissed him to make him stop. (Since when did she care if it was the appropriate time for something?) Her gaze landed on his eyes, which seemed to be pleading with her. She held eye contact for a few seconds before she caved.

     “Okay. I’ll be more careful next time.”

     A small, triumphant smile from Barry caused the corner of her lips to quirk up in a smile of her own. He leaned up to peck her lips, lingering for a moment. She was about to chase his lips when he spoke.

     “Thank you. I love you.”

     “Mm, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or a comment?? that would be amazing, thank you!!!


End file.
